


good morning

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Bliss, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Spooning, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: yunho wakes up his boyfriend yeosang in a very, special way
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> please note that yeosang's consent is wearing specific panties to bed the night before so yunho knows if yeosang wants him to or not uwu

When Yunho wakes up that morning, his limbs are buzzing with a dull ache as sleep still clings on to his eyelids. He’s warm and cozy though, one arm draping lazily over his lover’s stomach and the other supporting his own head. He shifts around a bit, spooning even more into the other boy pressed so warmly against him before smiling softly. 

“Are you awake?” He asks softly, voice rough as he nuzzles his lover’s soft, smooth neck. “Sangie?” He calls out again, but gets no answer.

_ Perfect. _ Yunho thinks to himself before gently pulling the covers back. Now he can see Yeosang’s outfit in full: a cute pink cropped tank with silky pink strawberry shorts. He hums, pleased at the sight before his fingers gently trail down Yeosang’s back. When he reaches the waistband of Yeosang’s pink shorts, he tugs them down just a little bit just to make sure…

Much to Yunho’s delight, he spots the lacy white and pink frills of his panties, the specific kind Yeosang wears when he wants to be woken up extra special. Though sleepy, Yunho can’t hide his excitement to see the look on Yeosang’s face when he did wake up later that morning.

“Shall I...wake you up darling?” Yunho asks softly, kissing by his ear before giggling to himself. When Yeosang only responds with light, even breaths, Yunho feels something bubbling in his chest.

Though his hair is a mess and his cheeks are probably puffy and red, he doesn’t bother leaving to fix himself up, lest he’d keep Yeosang in bed all by himself and cold...no, he won’t do that. Instead, he sits up and crawls towards Yeosang’s feet before gently turning his lover on his back.

“You look so pretty when you’re sleeping.” Yunho muses, smiling in complete adoration at how sweet his boyfriend is before gently and carefully smoothing his hands up Yeosang’s bare thighs. “Don’t wake up yet, darling.” He hums, long fingers trailing over delicate skin before they wrap around the waistband of Yeosang’s shorts and gently tug them free.

Once they’re off, Yunho gets to admire Yeosang’s special pair of panties, silk and sheer with hints of lace on his hips. He can see his lover’s sweet cock tucked to one side, framed sweetly in shades of pink and white.

Yunho lightly traces his fingers over Yeosang’s soft length, humming at how absolutely stunning his boyfriend looked in just about anything, but pink and white suit him so well. But he doesn’t have much time if he wants to make sure Yeosang wakes up in the best way possible.

So, with a little sigh, Yunho gently tugs the panties off of Yeosang, wishing he could admire them just a bit longer. But then Yeosang makes softly little noises once his lower half is bare, and Yunho does not want to keep him waiting much longer.

“Darling, you are so beautiful.” Yunho muses, gently nudging Yeosang’s legs open so he could fit between them. He presses soft kisses on Yeosang’s thigh, marking his way up to his groin when Yunho pauses just to breathe in his musk. “Not yet my love,” he coos when Yeosang squirms lightly, “I need to taste you first.”

Yunho kisses along Yesoang’s soft shaft, humming softly as it twitches slightly beneath his lips. He can’t help but chuckle, hands smoothing over Yeosang’s sides before his lips travel down to his balls. He gives them each a loving smooch, another sleepy giggle slipping between his lips, before he seeks out his goal. 

In his sleepy haze, he hasn;t noticed before, but now that his face is right between Yeosang’s cheeks, he can see a tiny plug nestled in his lover’s hole.  _ “Oh.” _ Yunho whines, running his fingers over the tiny pink heart. “You slept with this all night?”

Gently, not to hurt or wake him, Yunho tugs on the silicone heart until a small plug, about the width of two of Yunho’s fingers, slides out of the other with a soft, wet pop. He groans, watching Yeosang’s hole quiver at the loss. 

“ _ Sangie…” _ Yunho mewls between pressing soft kisses to Yeosang’s hole. “You really wanted me so badly?” He becomes a bit more bold, dragging his tongue flat against the soft bud, hands gently squeezing Yeosang’s thighs intermittently with a languid pace as his own mind becomes fuzzy with the leftover remnants of sleep and the strong urge to please his lover.

Yesoang makes a soft whine at the sensation, but he doesn’t wake yet. Yunho figures his time is up, pressing some last kisses to his sweet hole and the tip of his pretty little cock before gently nudging Yeosang back on his side.

Yunho moves for the lube really quickly, powering through the slight throb in his head from moving too fast, and carefully slides his own boxers off his legs and not bothering to take his shirt off. He quickly tugs on his shaft with an exorbitant amount of lube before sliding himself back to spoon Yeosang.

With Yeosang’s hole stretched out from wearing a plug in overnight, Yunho is a lot more comfortable with sliding his mostly soft cock against his ass. He buries his nose into Yeosang’s neck, letting the warm scent calm him as he took his time, free hand guiding his cock to his lover’s entrance.

“Good morning love.” He greets once the tip of his cock slips into Yeosang quite easily. It takes some work and a bit of hips nudging before he can wrangle the soft shaft all of the way in, not nearly as deep if he would be hard. But once he’s in, Yeosang’s walls tighten around him so deliciously, almost thanking him for spreading the soft, plush walls.

Yunho wraps his arm around Yeosang’s bare stomach again, kissing along Yeosang’s neck and cheeks to stir his boyfriend awake. All he gets are soft mewls and little squirms, hips pressing back against him almost subconsciously. 

“Darling, your hips are trying to rut against me even while you’re sleeping?” Yunho chuckles, picking a nice empty spot on Yeosang’s neck. “Don’t get too excited love, I’m gonna get hard.” He warns sweetly before sucking a nice, dark mark on Yeosang’s skin.

After wiggling his hips in his sleep, moaning so softly, Yeosang finally stirs. He whimpers, the tendrils of sleep still clawing at him to keep him under. But then he can finally feel how busy his boyfriend has been this morning, and his body thrums so pleasantly. “Yun...ho…”

Hearing his lover speak his name, Yunho perks up, giggling softly as he tightens his hold on the other. “Yes, my love and my stars. Sleep well?”

Yesoang takes some time to adjust, wiggling in Yunho’s arms once he feels how warm and full his backside is. “Mmm.” He hums, finally relaxing after some time and closing his eyes once more. “What a pleasant way to wake up.”

“Did I do well?” Yunho whines, pressing soft kisses to Yesoang’s exposed shoulder, seeking praise for waking up first and tending to his lover without the other waking up. 

“So well.” Yeosang giggles when Yunho whimpers like a puppy. “Am I keeping you warm?”

“Yes.” Yunho smiles softly, fingers tapping absentmindedly on Yeosang’s bare abdomen. “Your outfit was so cute...I almost got really hard just looking at you.”

Yeosang giggles more, squeezing Yunho’s length inside him, earning him a low whine from the taller of the two. “We can’t have that, can we?” He teases. “I’m still sleepy.”

Yunho whines. “I...will be patient.”

“Good boy.” Yesoang hums, finding Yunho’s hand and threading their fingers together before squeezing tight. “When I wake up again, puppy can have a treat. Would you like that?”

“I would like that very much.” Yunho squirms slightly behind Yeosang, but he makes no move to thrust his hips into his lover. He knows the reward for waiting just a bit longer will be far greater than misbehaving. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yunho.” Yesoang hums, taking a deep breath before settling his head on the pillow. “Thank you for waking me up so nicely.”

Yunho would do this every morning if Yesoang asked, even if Yunho is too tired to move...for Yeosang, he could move mountains...even the mountain of himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
